


Hillo

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: As if being a Power Ranger was hard enough, on top of that Mia longed to find her soulmate. Some find their soulmate through a simple name, some by finally seeing color...for Mia, her soulmate could reach her through messages on the skin. Destiny works in mysterious ways.





	Hillo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my dude! <3 <3 <3 I hope you have an amazing day!

As a Power Ranger, Mia’s duty to protect the world would always have to come first.  _ Always.  _ The stakes were too high with the constant threat of Master Xandred and his nighlok army. There was no time to think about the fact that her soulmate was somewhere out in the world just waiting for her. In this world, a person was destined to be with another, though the world had a funny way of showing it. For some, a soulmate’s name would appear somewhere on their body-which in a world of common names...could suck. Others were born colorblind, waiting for the day to physically  _ see _ their soulmate to awaken a brand new world. A rarity, a soulmate could write on their body with ink and it would appear in the exact same spot on their love. Mia wasn’t colorblind, she didn’t have an imprint of a name...on some days she would write a simple  _ hello  _ on her arm just to  _ try _ and see if there was someone out there for her. 

She never got a response.

Just as well. Her fate was sealed in the line of duty. First and foremost she was bound to her duty to serve the house of Shiba as the Pink Ranger. Still, even a Power Ranger had some downtime and training exercises. Mia took that opportunity to fantasize about her teammates, the only people around her for convenience. 

Jayden Shiba, the leader of the team would make for a loving husband. He’s strong, smart, he shows his love for his team in quiet ways. Subtly was his strongest suit. Unless it came to a fight and he had to have the biggest sword imaginable. Mia imagined that they would have a beautiful wedding ceremony in front of their friends and teammates...their union could keep the Shiba bloodline alive.

Then there was Kevin, the blue ranger. The most loyal and honest person Mia had ever come to know. It wasn’t appropriate to linger on a teammate but the boy had a swimmer’s body,  _ wow.  _ He’d make for a loving and caring husband...if he were available. Just last week the name  _ Noah _ appeared on his wrist, he had a soulmate somewhere in the world waiting for his arrival. All they had to do was save the world. No pressure. Mia couldn’t have been happier for Kevin. 

Antonio Garcia the gold ranger. He was the one to bring out Mia’s more  _ fun _ side, the two shared a love for music. Maybe when this would all be over they could join Terry’s band or start a duo of their own. Him on guitar and her singing, they made for a pretty good team. He would suggest they travel the world, live life as an adventure and keep things carefree. Antonio as a soulmate would be  _ fun, romantic,  _ they could go dancing in Spain, try every sort of seafood Antonio could get his hands on...they’d be  _ free _ of this bound duty. Though, she would  _ refuse _ to marry him in Las Vegas. No. 

Then was the soft spoken beautiful yellow ranger Emily. The earth element suited her well. Was it weird to picture herself falling in love with her best friend? Mia knew a future with Emily would consist of the simple things in life. Baking brownies just for fun, holding hands in the park just to enjoy one another’s company. They’d stay up late watching their favorite shows, cuddled up on the couch, Emily in Mia’s arms. In the mornings during the spring they would work on a garden, it’d be beautiful. 

That only left Mike. The green ranger. That lucky bastard. When he and Emily first met, they were blasted with color. Yes, the world had other plans for Emily. The green ranger and yellow ranger quickly fell in love before the other ranger’s eyes. What were the  _ chances _ of two members on a Power Ranger team being soulmates? The universe was looking out for  _ some _ people as it seemed. As happy as Mia was for her best friend Emily...she couldn’t help wonder if there was anyone out there for her. 

*****

Lauren Shiba’s life consisted of a few things. Training. Practicing the seal. Eating. Sleeping. Starting over again. The fate of the world literally rested on her shoulders. Every morning she would start to train physically, a run, lifting, sparring with her masters, a lunch break followed by hours of mastering the seal. A hero’s life wasn’t  _ luxurious _ by any means, and some days it would be downright lonely but one sacrifice to save the world was the trade off. So many people depended on her success and they didn’t even realize it. To be the true red ranger was a thankless job. She had no idea how her brother was even doing, isolation meant she couldn’t be bothered by  _ anyone.  _ Not even her soulmate. 

During some nights she looked down to her arm to see the word  _ hello _ written there. Her soulmate was reaching out to her. It would happen a couple of weeks apart, just a simple  _ hello.  _ It pained Lauren to have to ignore it...to ignore that her soulmate was feeling alone, desperately throwing out a word just to see if there was  _ anyone _ there. There it was, a connection to another human being  _ right _ there on her arm all she had to do was pick up a pen and say something back. 

Her masters would disapprove of this, she even thought it was foolish, but she had spent years up in the mountains without contact with someone who  _ wasn’t _ teaching her. This was her soulmate. Her other half. Surely she couldn’t keep  _ ignoring _ her destiny. Lauren picked up a black pen, staring at the  _ hello _ on her arm. Such nice handwriting, it left her in wonder to what her soulmate could possibly look like. A woman? That would be a logical guess based on the way the top of the H curled in. 

Stop staring. More action. Lauren was a red ranger for god’s sake. 

_ Hillo  _

She stared down at her arm in utter shock, the first time she tried to make contact with her destined love to be and she messed it up. She tried to  _ write _ the words ‘hi’ and ‘hello’ at the same time. Hillo. The first thing she  _ ever _ said to her soulmate wasn’t even a real world. Lauren laid down on her bed, resting a pillow over her face in sheer embarrassment. 

***** 

Mia and Emily were sitting on Mia’s bed that night. Emily wanted to have a quiet night in, just the girls, while Mike wanted to go out in the town with the boys. Two girls to four boys, there really needed to be more estrogen in the Shiba house. The two were watching a movie, eating popcorn and just detoxing from their vigorous training earlier. The yellow ranger tilted her head to the side, “Mia what’s that on your wrist?”

“Oh it’s stupid” The pink ranger sighed, “I’ve been trying to write to my soulmate and…”

“And they wrote  _ back”  _ Emily gently grabbed a hold of Mia’s wrist, turning it in her best friend’s direction. “Hillo? Is that English?”

“I have a soulmate” Mia blinked, the popcorn, the movie, fighting the nighlok could take a back seat for a full thirty seconds. She  _ wasn’t _ alone in this universe, there really  _ was _ someone out there for her. “...Is that even a real word?” Was her soulmate an idiot? Or pulling her leg?  

“Maybe they’re just nervous” Emily wanted, for Mia’s sake, to give this person the benefit of the doubt. “You should say something back”

“What do I say?” What  _ does _ someone say? This would be the most important interaction, their  _ first _ contact with one another. 

“Anything! What’s up?” Emily offered, she didn’t  _ have _ this sort of problem. No, the way she found her soulmate was through sight.

“Oh yeah I’m definitely going to write:  _ hey homeslice how's it hanging?” _

“Mmm if this is a guy, which I’m guessing it is, probably shouldn’t ask if anything is hanging”

“I’m not  _ actually _ going to write that” Mia had to get off the bed, she couldn’t write  _ anything _ if she didn’t have a pen.

Emily could only laugh, “How about introducing yourself. My name is Mia. It’s simple, it’s a way to  _ start _ a conversation” She paused, “At least learn his name”

“Okay, okay” Mia had to take in a deep breath, the only impression she could leave was her handwriting, “...Here it goes…”

 

*****

_ My name is Mia _

Lauren traced the words with her fingers, this was really happening, her soulmate was talking to her. She rested the tip of her pen against her forearm, trying to think of the right words. 

_ That’s a pretty name _

She sat up, resting her back against the wooden headboard of the bed, she needed to give just a little more of herself...as daunting as that seemed. Mia was her only link to the outside world. 

_ I’m Lauren _

*****

Mia glanced up to Emily, “This is really happening, right, this isn’t a monster playing tricks on me?”

Emily took a moment to pause, that  _ would _ be a good way for one of Master Xandred’s goons to mess with the Power Rangers, but the yellow ranger was always one to give the benefit of the doubt; for the sake of true love. “Her name’s Lauren”

*****

The days started to go by much quicker for Mia, her heart would flutter whenever she would change out of her training uniforms and would see that Lauren had left a message on her arm, or a longer paragraph on her leg. Late at night the two would go back and forth asking each other questions. Basic things. Mia learned that her mystery woman was a couple years older than her. Lauren’s favorite animal was a lion, Mia’s a turtle. Lauren liked the color red, Mia pink. The only thing that was odd was that Lauren didn’t have a favorite movie, a favorite song, she didn’t have much experience with different foods, the girl could only talk about books that she read. Curious to what Hogwarts House Mia put herself in or her thoughts on classic books like  _ The Great Gatsby  _ or  _ Journey to the West.  _

Sometimes Mia would have Ranger duty, after a long fight with a monster it brought a smile to her face to see that Lauren had drawn a lifelike looking turtle on her thigh. Her soulmate was an artist, must have been amazing with her hands. Mia would picture what this  _ Lauren _ would even look like...she could be  _ anyone.  _ Did she have dark hair? Light hair? Redhead? She shouldn’t put expectations in her head but it was so hard  _ not _ to imagine who the world had picked out for her. 

The reality of the situation was, Mia wouldn’t be able to  _ leave _ Shiba house to go searching for this girl. To hold her, to kiss her, to give her everything she deserved...most importantly to introduce her to some good food. She had to be a Power Ranger. That would always come first, it had to. Now more than ever was she determined to defeat Xandred, to try and grasp her happy ending and never let go. Kevin was in a similar boat, he didn’t say much about the name on his wrist, but Mia knew in his eyes that he was feeling conflicted. The universe didn’t give a damn about their sacred duty. 

Mia found Kevin just off a training session, dabbing his head down with a towel. “What do you think he’s like?” She asked, carrying a sad but knowing smile. “Noah”

Kevin sighed, once Emily told Mike about Mia having a soulmate...it didn’t take long for the rest of the team to hear the news, and if Mia were to be honest...Jayden seemed to be brooding more lately, if that were possible. “The name Noah means  _ rest, peace.  _ It’s a reason to fight…” Outside of the obvious, monsters murdering humans is bad, “When Master Xandred is defeated I’ll be able to rest. The universe rewards those who work hard” He was at least optimistic, the universe had a funny sense of humor. 

*****

Good doesn’t always defeat the evil’s of the world, right now the Power Rangers had their backs up against the wall. Jayden was  _ down,  _ demorphed. It was time that Lauren was finally sent from her mountain top training, to take her place as the true red ranger. The rest of the team were still fighting the good fight from their zords, they could hold off the threat just a little longer. It had been years, and Lauren missed her baby brother growing up. A master at her trade she was ready to make the nighlok pay for their misdeeds. Victory here would take her one step closer to Mia, the only sunshine to brighten up her routine days. With Jayden still barely conscious on the ground below the other rangers were confused that someone else was piloting his lion zord. That someone  _ else _ could single handedly take out a monster that size with a pentagonal fury attack to boot. 

The team beat her to her brother. The blue and gold ranger were already hoisting him up, they were so focused on getting Jayden back to the Shiba house that they didn’t even bother to investigate who the other red ranger could be. Time to make herself known. She landed down behind them fully morphed, she needed a couple of moments under the safety of anonymity. The red ranger looked  _ exactly _ like Jayden with a bit of modification, a skirt,  _ boobs. _ A female red ranger wasn’t something this team was prepared for. ...The Samurai Rangers were left in the dark for their own safety. 

“What’s going on?” The yellow ranger asked, blinking in utter surprise when Lauren finally demorphed. 

Defensive over his best friend the gold ranger asked, “Who are you?” 

Jayden, despite being unable to stand on his own two feet without support, still found a way to smile as his older sister stood before him. This reunion had been  _ years _ in the making, if only it were under better circumstances. “She’s my big sister….Lauren”

“What!?” The green ranger asked, shocked, “You didn’t tell us you had a big sister!” 

“Hi Jayden” Lauren finally found the courage to step forward, she strategically wore long sleeves to cover her soulmates most recent message of  _ I can’t wait for the day I can finally meet you.  _ She reached for her brother, gently caressing his cheek, this was real. He was  _ here.  _ No more hiding in the shadows. 

“...Why didn’t we know about you?” The small yellow ranger asked, as the pink and blue were too dumbfounded by Lauren’s appearance to say anything. “...And where have you been?”

“Why weren’t you with Jayden? And-” The green ranger quickly added a question, not giving Lauren or Jayden for that matter a chance to explain.

“Whoa whoa whoa, don’t just throw a million questions at her” The pink ranger finally spoke, standing up to defend Lauren. “Why don’t we start with this?” She stepped forward, resting a hand on Lauren’s shoulder. Lauren had to glance down, oh no the pink ranger’s beautiful, but she was spoken for, “Lauren...welcome to the Samurai Rangers”

“Thank you” Lauren smiled, appreciating that she could take a break from the invasion of questions. There would be time for that later while Jayden was resting, “I’ve imagined this day for…” Jayden looked so hopeful, they were  _ finally _ reunited after all of this time, “A long time” She turned in the direction of the kind pink ranger, Lauren found herself drawn to her, “I can’t wait to get to know each of you” She had to make sure to look at the others so she wouldn’t fixate on the pink ranger...that was so unprofessional…”But especially my little brother”

When the Samurai Rangers returned to the Shiba house, Antonio, Mike and Kevin wanted to get Jayden set up with a place to rest. Emily watched Lauren carefully as she examined the house...all these years and it felt like nothing had changed. The pink ranger, Mia, pulled Lauren into her bedroom as quickly as possible. She wanted to talk with the new red ranger in  _ private.  _ Mia kept her back towards Lauren as she shuffled through her drawer to find something, Lauren wasn’t quite sure what. “...Your name is Lauren, your favorite color is  _ red _ and your favorite animal is a  _ lion.”  _

“...Um…yes?” She was the red ranger, her zord was a lion, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. 

“You don’t find this coincidental?” ...Mia...pink….turtle zord. “Move your sleeve” Mia brought a pen to her free arm, Lauren obliged and lowered the sleeve on her arm. While Mia’s back was turned she had written on her own arm. The word  _ hillo  _ stared Lauren straight in the face. “...You’re my soulmate…?”

All this time, all those nights of wondering who could possibly be out there for her and she was right here at the Shiba house this whole time. Lauren traced her thumb over the stupid word, remembering how dumb she felt after writing it...her first message to her. “It would appear so”

Mia stepped forward, wanting to get a good look at the girl who only read books as opposed to saw movies...who never experienced a slice of pizza in over ten years, the one who could draw turtles to make her smile. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perhaps the gayest outfit Mia had ever laid eyes on. A navy blazer, white with red striped shirt, a trendy little scarf, charcoal shorts over black leggings and brown boots...she pulled it off well. It didn’t matter what she was wearing, she was here in the flesh. Her soulmate...one she expected to be a little taller. Mia had to lean a bit down to finally capture her lover’s lips for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. Lauren simply brought a hand up to caress Mia’s cheek...she had never experienced  _ this _ before. A kiss. Affection.  _ Love.  _

The universe really did work in mysterious ways.


End file.
